memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Star Trek IV: Zurück in die Gegenwart
Ähm... kann es sein, dass hier jemand die Bezeichnung "HMS" falsch verstanden hat? Diese Abkürtzung bedeutet:"Her/His Majesty Ship" ( Ihrer/Seiner Majestät Schiff). Und es gibt ja in "Star Trek" keine Königsherachie mehr. (Oder hat hier Dr. Mc Coy den Namen nur etwas unaufmerksam 1:1 aus dem Roman von James Hall übernommen?!)--pawel 18:26, 21. Jul 2005 (UTC) :Er hat es nicht unaufmerksam, sondern mit voller Absicht so übernommen. ;-) --Memory 19:10, 21. Jul 2005 (UTC) Dialogzitate Bei aller Liebe zu dem Film (er hat recht viele heitere Momente) sind es doch wieder ein paar Dialogzitate zu viel geworden und wir sollten uns auf 3-4 Wesentliche einigen. meine Löschkandidaten: * McCoy: "Löcher in seinen Kopf zu bohren, ist keine Lösung!" * Patientin: "Mir ist eine neue Niere gewachsen!" * Kirk: "Ist das eine logische Entscheidung?" Spock: "Nein, eine menschliche Entscheidung." * Bei Gillian im Pick-Up: Kirk zu Gillian: "Wir sind heute nicht besonders gut drauf." Spock: "Das kann man wohl sagen." * Taylor: "Wollen Sie sich das nicht doch aus dem Kopf schlagen?" Spock: "Ich sehe keinen Grund zur Selbstverstümmelung." * Taylor: "Wo sagten Sie, kommen Sie her?" Kirk: "Iowa." :Also ich finde den mit dem Kopf schlagen gerade gut... sehr schöne Lokalisierung von "Won't you change your mind?" -- "What is wrong with the one I have?" Fast noch besser -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 13:16, 9. Feb 2006 (UTC) vervollständigen ich finde es wird Zeit dass man so langsam anfängt mit dem Schreiben der Filmzusammenfassung, weil jeder Film seine Zusammenfassung bereits hat. ich habe dieses zitat bei qikiquote gefunden: * McCoy: "Engel und Boten Gottes, steht uns bei!" Spock: "Hamlet, 1.Akt, 4.Szene." eigendlich ist es ja ein witziges zitat aber nur wenn man es im richtigen kontext sieht. könnte jemand prüfen wie der dialog genau begonnen hat? --Shisma 18:42, 5. Mär 2006 (UTC) :Ich hab mal eben bei Gutenberg geschaut, da gibt es das Stück in Englisch und Deutsch, viel Spaß bei der Interpretation ;) -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 19:10, 5. Mär 2006 (UTC) ::ich meinte eigendlich folgendes: was sagt Spock woraufhin McCoy erwiedert: "Engel und Boten Gottes, steht uns bei!" ? --Shisma 19:30, 5. Mär 2006 (UTC) : Achso... Naja es geht darum, wo Spock Wale vermutet: ;Kirk: You've programmed that from memory? ;Spock: I have. ;McCoy: Angels and ministers of grace, defend us. ;Spock: Hamlet, act l, scene IV. ;Kirk: We trust in your memory... :-- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 19:44, 5. Mär 2006 (UTC) Rausgeschnitten "Eine Szene, die es nie in den fertigen Film schaffte, erklärt, weshalb Saavik auf Vulkan zurückbleibt. Sie ist mit Spocks Kind schwanger, dass bei dessen Pon Farr in Star Trek III: Auf der Suche nach Mr. Spock gezeugt wurde." mhh, wenn diese szene rausgeschnitten wurde, ist diese information dann canon? --88.72.193.229 10:34, 4. Mai 2006 (UTC) Es sind halt allgemeine Hintergrund informationen zu dem Film. Commander Martin Madden aus Star Trek Nemesis kommt auch nur in einer geschnittenen Szene vor und wird trotzdem erwähnt. --Klossi :ich will die existenzberechtigung dieser information in diesem artikel ja garnicht leugnen. ich frage nur ob wir in den Spock artikel schreiben können das spock ein kind von Saavik hat obwohl die szene die das besagt rausgenommen wurde--88.72.193.229 11:41, 4. Mai 2006 (UTC) wie gesagt mit dem kind gehört nicht zum canon, halt nur mal eine interesante hintergrund information zum film was man ursprünglich geplant hatte. --Klossi ah, ich dachte es wäre gedreht aber später rausgeschnitten, na dann^^--88.72.193.229 12:04, 4. Mai 2006 (UTC) :moment mal, ich kann mich entsinnen das mal jemand meinte. herausgeschittene szenen gelten als canon sofern sie sich nicht wieder sprechen mit ausgestrahlten ereignissen. irgentwo gabs eine diskussion dazu, wo das zum schluss entschieden wurde--Shisma 08:54, 7. Sep 2006 (UTC) Auch rausgeschnitten Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass es eine Szene geben sollte, im Asiatenviertel von San Francisco, in der Sulu einem Vorfahren von sich gegenübersteht. Er redet im Film auch mal mit einem asiatischen Jungen, aber zu der Sache mit seinem Vorfahren kommt es dann doch nicht. Man merkt aber, dass hier was abgeschnitten wurde. --Maxl 17:36, 13. Jun 2006 (UTC) :Nein, die Szene wurde entgegen von anderen Gerüchten nicht gedreht. George Takei beschreibt das in seiner Biographie sehr ausführlich: Der kleine japanische Junge hatte im entscheidenen Moment Lampenfieber und ließ sich nicht überreden seinen Dialog vor Kamera zu sprechen. Als das Tageslicht flöten ging, musste die Szene abgebrochen werden. Der Wortlaut ist im Roman (zumindest in der englischen Originalauflage) abgedruckt. Genauso die Szene in der über Sulus Beförderung zum Captain der Excelsior geredet wurde: diese ist zwar mehrmals gedreht worden, aber Shatner hat Takei zufolge den Text derart leierig aufgesagt, dass diese dann der Schere zum Opfer gefallen ist. -- Ⓚⓞⓑⓘ 14:02, 14. Jun 2006 (UTC) Fröhliches Planschen In den Hintergundinformationen steht: :"Gegen Ende des Films evakuiert die Crew das klingonische Schiff und endet schließlich planschend im Wasser. Dies war so nicht geplant. James Doohan rutschte ab und die anderen Schauspieler folgten ihm. Das Filmteam ließ die Kamera weiterlaufen." Aber als ich eben das Bad in der Bucht von San Francisco sah, sprang Scotty als letzter in das Wasser. Vielmehr war das so, dass Kirk Dr. Taylor die Hand reichen wollte und diese dann zuerst ins Wasser fiel und dann alle anderen hinterher sprangen. --Ch. P. 20:37, 2. Okt 2006 (UTC) Rückblick am Anfang Ich habe gehört, dass der Rückblick am Anfang des Filmes nur in den europäischen Versionen des Films gezeigt wurde, in der US-Version jedoch nicht. Ist das nicht eine Information, die wir aufnehmen sollten? --PavelChekov 20:47, 13. Mär 2007 (UTC) :Wenn Du außer "Hörensagen" noch eine handfeste Quelle findest - warum nicht. Bis dahin bleibt es ein (ich vermute falsches) Gerücht. --89.55.247.113 21:12, 3. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Gleiches Raumschiff - andere Kommandobrücke Das Raumschiff (Bounty), dass Kirk und co im Film Star Trek III von Kruck gekapert hat, kommt auch in Star Trek IV wieder zum Einsatz, in dem es die flüchtige Crew wieder zur Erde bringen soll. Allerdings hat sich das komplette Design der Kommandobrücke verändert. Im Gegensatz zum vierten Film (typisch düster) ist die Brücke in Star Trek 3 sehr hell und die Konsolen in einer ganz anderen Anordnung um den Platz des Captains! : Es könnte sein, dass dies damit zusammenhängt, dass, am Anfang des Films kurz bevor die Crew aufbrach Baumaßnahmen am Schiff durchgeführt worden waren (das ganze noch auf Vulkan). Vielleicht wurde dabei ja auch noch die Brücke umgebaut.--188.194.127.184 14:23, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) Änderungen von 78.42.165.157 Die Änderungen im Abschnitt Die Tücken des 20. Jahrhunderts von 78.42.165.157 ...Das beweist dass die oberste Direktive damals warscheinlich noch nicht existierte, da selbst das Verraten der Formel eine Beeinflussung der Geschichte eines damals noch unterentwickelten Volkes ist. Oder Kirk hält sich wie so oft nicht an die Regeln... passt meiner Ansicht nach nicht in den Verlauf der objektiven Beschreibung des Films, eher schon in die Diskussionsrunde hier. Dieser Abschnitt, falls dessen Existenz überhaupt von Belang ist, sollte eher bei den Hintergrundinformationen vermerkt werden oder zumindest kursiv geschrieben werden. Ein "Ja" von euch, und auf meine Worte folgen Taten :). --Andy Riker 12:01, 4. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :ich habe deinen post mal etwas eindeutiger formatiert, entschuldige. Kirk hatte glaube ich niemandem irgendeine Formel verraten, das war doch Scotty, oder? laut der ma/en wird die oberste Direktive auch in erwähnt. ich bin für eine ersatzlose Löschung des Absatzes--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 17:40, 4. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, löschen.--Tobi72 20:33, 4. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Finnisch oder Norwegisch Hier wurde die Sprache der Walfänger von Norwegisch auf Finnisch geändert. In der MA/en heißt es, im Skript habe Norwegisch gestanden, gesprochen worden sei aber Finnisch. Was ist nun richtig?--Bravomike 08:07, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :ich habe mal das Skript durchgeschaut und dort steht, sofern ich mich nicht versehen habe, nur: (...) sie sind Nordeuropäer, vielleicht Schweden, Isländer oder Russen (...)-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 08:21, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ja, so behauptet es auch die MA/en, sorry, da war ich ungenau. Es gibt hier nicht zufällig jemanden, der eine der beiden Sprachen (oder beide) spricht?--Bravomike 08:34, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :also der Satz, den die IP dazu geschrieben hat ist „Hva i helvete?“ und das ist laut Google Übersetzter norwegisch. -- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 08:39, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) 'Die Sonde' Hallo zusammen. Leider finde ich keine andere Möglichkeit der Kontaktaufnahme... Wer kann mir mehr Infos zu der Sonde geben? Woher kommt die Sonde? Wer hat Sie gebaut? Etc. In den deutschen Büchern und der deutschen Originalfassung finde ich keinerlei weiterführende Hinweise auf diese Sonde. 77.22.12.66 14:44, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) :leider alles unbekannt-- 15:07, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Also ich habe mir gestern den Film angesehen und mich auch gefragt woher diese Walsonde eigentlich kommt und wollte hier gerade posten, da sehe ich diesen Post. Ohne jedwede Erklärung ist diese Sonde nämlich ganz schön an den Haaren herbeigezogen und ist eigentlich ein wesentlicher Kritikpunkt im sonst recht heiteren Film! Einziger Hinweis im Film scheint zu sein, als die Charaktere feststellen, dass es die Wale Millionen Jahre vor dem Menschen schon gegeben hat, was natürlich noch lange nicht erklärt warum die Sonde "Walisch" reden kann. Eine Möglichkeit wäre ja gewesen, dass die Star Trek Autoren das Mysterium in einem der Folgefilme oder Serien auflösen wollten aber das geschah auch nicht und ich wundere mich, dass in dieser Hinsicht so wenig Kritik an dem Film ausgeübt wurde. Dies passt nicht so recht zum sonstigen Verhalten der Star Trek Serien oder Filme wo jedes wesentliche Mysterium auch auf irgendeine Weise erklärt wird. --EyeOfTheBeholder 18:31, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Für mich viel interessanter wäre der Grund, warum die Sonde überhaupt auftaucht. Ich meine, sie fliegt zur Erde, versucht mit Walen zu sprechen, irgendwann gelingt das und nicht mal fünf Minuten später fliegt sie wieder davon. Für einen kurzen Kaffeeklatsch erscheint mir das etwas viel Aufwand. Andererseits ist ST4 ein Musterbeispiel an unlogischem Verhalten, von daher ...--77.64.214.110 09:30, 26. Sep. 2016 (UTC) :::Canon-konforme Antworten auf die obigen Fragen gibt es nicht. Eine inoffizielle Fortsetzung des Films findet sich im Roman Die Sonde. In der englischen Memory Beta kann man diesbezüglich mehr über die Sonde erfahren, die laut dem Roman von einer Rasse von walartigen Lebensformen erschaffen und auf dem Weg zur Erde von den Borg beschädigt wurde. --Fizzbin-Junkie 19:38, 26. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Fragliche Stelle im Film Wer beamt die Crew bei ihren Einsätzen in der Vergangenheit eigentlich wieder hinein? Als zum Beispiel Kirk und die Meeresbiologin essen gehen wollen, aber vorher noch Spock im Park absetzen, wird jener ja ins Schiff gebeamt, aber von wem? Chekov, Uhura, Kirk, Scotty, Sulu und McCoy sind doch noch unterwegs.--188.194.127.184 14:23, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) Wird zwar glaub ich nicht explzit erwähnt, aber ich denke so einfache Transportvorgänge, von Ort zu Ort, ohne Bewegung u.ä. kann der Computer alleine ausführen. Gibts doch später auch in ner Serie, DS9 glaub ich, dass einer mit nem Shuttle wohin fliegt, auf den Planeten beamt und später in den Kommunikator sagt: "Computer: Eine/Zwei... Person/en zum Beamen." 93.212.90.204 16:30, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC) Warp 10 Am Anfang des Films befiehlt Kirk einen Warp 10 Flug oder irre ich mich da! Also ich wusste garnicht dass man im 23Jahrhundert bereits mit Warp 10 fliegen konnte... :klar. und sogar schneller. nur hat das zu der zeit scheinbar etwas anderes bedeutet-- 18:52, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Harry Morrow In der Darstellerliste wird Harry Morrow aufgeführt und, wie angegeben, nicht in den Credits geführt. Jedoch habe ich mir etwaige Stellen am Anfang und am Ende des Films angeschaut und kann beim besten Willen nirgends Harry Morrow entdecken. Die MA/en erwähnt ihn für ebenfalls nicht. Dort wird er ausschließlich für geführt. Kann es sein, dass hier ein Missverständnis vorliegt? Ich für meinen Teil hätte die Angabe von Harry Morrow wenn entfernt, da ich bislang keinen Nachweis für sein Auftreten gefunden habe. --D47h0r Talk 14:54, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Wie bei allen anderen hinter denen in Klammern (Archivmaterial) steht, handelt es sich um Darsteller, die nur in der Rückblende am Anfang des Films zu sehen sind. Morrow taucht etwa ab 1:11 min (DVD-Version Special Edition) auf und redet mit Kirk, der die Enterprise zurückhaben will um Spock zu retten. Morrow antwortet, dass er sich das aus dem Kopf schlagen könne. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 17:26, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Filmmusik Ist schon jemand aufgefallen, das die Filmmusik aus dem Zeichentrickfilm "Herr der Ringe" von 1978 (http://de.wikipedia.or/wiki/Der_Herr_der_Ringe_%281978%29) der Filmmusik dieses StarTrek-Filmes sehr sehr stark ähnelt? Nach meinem Empfinden ist das mehr als nur Stilgleichheit durch gleichen Komponisten. Am krassesten ist es am Ende des Herr der Ringe Filmes so knappe 1,5min vor Schluß. (Hier z.B. 5:02 ... http://www.myvideo.ch/watch/6976216) Sind Leonard Rosenman da die Ideen ausgegangen oder wollte er Zeit sparen (Er hat ja beide Filme (mit-)komponiert), oder fand Hr Nimoy die Musik so cool, das er sie auch haben wollte? Weiß da zufällig jemand mehr drüber? Gastleser Peter 84.182.252.221 15:14, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Die Ähnlichkeit der Scores ist offenbar auch schon anderen aufgefallen. In dieser (eher negativen) Rezension des Soundtracks ist von einer Adaption des "Lord of the rings"-Soundtracks die Rede. In einem sehr ausführlichen Interview mit Rosenman über den ST-IV-Sountrack erfährt man zwar über diese spezifische Verbindung nichts Konkretes, aber man bekommt den Eindruck, dass der (sehr kurze) Score wohl ein wenig aus der Not geboren war und unter Zeitdruck entstand. Es dürfte wohl legitim sein, als Composer kräftig bei sich selbst zu klauen :-D --Fizzbin-Junkie 16:44, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Anklagepunkte Hallo, am Anfang des Films heißt es Kirk hat gegen neun Föderationsforschriften verstoßen. Am Ende des Films werden aber nur sechs punkte aufgezählt. Ist das ein Fehler in der Synchro oder sind 3 Punkte einfach nicht erwähnenswert?? Gruß Skorpianking (Diskussion) 17:45, 26. Jan. 2017 (UTC)